Words Unsaid
by HammersNStrings
Summary: A story of love, lament, and insecurity. A Ritsu x Mio lemon fic. Sometimes the toughest thing you can do is wait while the thing you want most is just slightly out of grasp.
1. Words Unsaid

**A/N: My first K-ON! fanfic. Of course all of the normal disclaimers and notices apply. This is just a lemony story of unrequited love.**

**Words Unsaid**

* * *

We finish our set, and she's the first person I look to. From my vantage behind the drum kit, she looks like the determined leader I only wish I could be. Dedicated, resolute, prepared to make sacrifices to attain perfection. I admire her passion. I look down at my drum kit so she won't spot me staring at her.

She re-tunes her bass and calls for the next number. I nod and raise my sticks. I shout out the beat, waiting to make her proud. When my drums create the beat, her bass is there to establish the groove. Off in the distance, I am able to register the strums of the guitar, the happy notes of a keyboard, but all I hear is the groove.

One, I'm ready to tell her. Two, I can't do it now. Three, I think I love her. Four, she won't believe me anyway. My beat is my pride; my beat is my torture.

At last the song finishes, and it's time to break for tea and cake. I eagerly leap out from behind my station and practically fly over to the tables. I register her glare. Deep inside, I am ashamed, but on the outside, I give her a confident grin.

The normal chatter fills the room. Sawa-chan naturally appears out of nowhere to show off the latest round of humiliating items. I see my girlfriend being dragged away to become Sawa-chan's model again. It's safe to call her my girlfriend here in the confines of my own mind. What's not safe is Sawa-chan's office. Quickly I speak up to rescue the love of my life, enticing our teacher with the promise of more tea. My groovekeeper gives me an appreciative smile. Inside, I blush.

And so it goes, until at last it's time to depart for the evening. She walks home with me, same as every day. Quiet fills us as we walk the streets to our neighborhood, but that's okay. She is one who talks when she is ready, who relishes in the silence. Silence makes me uneasy, so I joke about how cute she would have looked in the latest outfit. She hits me on the head for the joke. Only, I was being serious.

For years, I've been looking for hints. Any gleam of the eye, any moment of tenderness that would show me that she wants exactly what I want. It's quite obvious I'm not always a girly girl. But she probably only thinks of me as a best friend. When the time comes, she will ask me her opinion on the boys she wants to date. I will give her my friendly advice; my heart will break.

Every girl dreams about her wedding day, and I guess I'm no different. Only, I see her in a white dress, holding a bouquet of white flowers that make her gray eyes sparkle. I would be in a dress only if she requested it. I would much rather wear a black suit, complete with a golden vest and tie that would accentuate my eyes as well. Much more comfortable. Much more me.

But those daydreams are for middle school girls, and college is nearly upon us. I suppose college is where we're supposed to face our fears, make choices that shape our lives, and travel the road to becoming successful adults. But what's wrong with dreaming? If I couldn't dream, I wouldn't sleep. At night, I have nowhere to hide.

Now comes the most agonizing part of my day. The fork in the road where she crosses to her house, and I to mine. I smile at her, but it must be softer than she's accustomed to seeing. She blushes and my smile quickly turns to a grin. Instead of walking to my house I follow her, telling her I want to visit the fountain in the park that divides her house from mine. She comes with me.

I rest on the edge of the fountain, feeling the occasional stray drop fall onto my head. She sits beside me and I give her a smile before turning my back to her. I write my feelings down on a sheet of paper while she looks up at the cloudy sky.

I write for a while until she asks about it. I quickly scribble the last of it down and tear the paper out of my notebook before handing the sheet to her.

She reads, she screams and then quickly cowers away, hands over her ears and her eyes squeezed shut. On the sheet of paper is what looks to be a large spider. My doodling skills are getting better. My feelings are folded up and thrown into the fountain. I watch the ink begin to dissolve before comforting her. I get two hits on the head. My confession is now between me and the Water Kami.

At home I know I can text her or ask to come over just to be around her, but the thought of being rejected makes me sick. Instead, another day passes where I still haven't confessed to her. If only she'd send me a sign.

I bathe and ready myself for bed. Before sleep, I breathe the name of my affection.

"_Mio..."_

* * *

**Postscript:**** So there it is. I may make this a multi-chapter fic if people like it enough. So please review! Favorite it, do whatever you can. I've been in a bit of a slump lately, so if there's enough demand, I'll try my hand at doing a second chapter from Mio's perspective. Thanks!**


	2. Ritsu's Letter, Part I

**A/N: So I decided to at least upload the draft of Ritsu's letter to Mio that got drowned in the park fountain. **

**Ritsu's Letter**

* * *

_Mio,_

_You're probably wondering why the self-assured, amazing, awesome Ritsu-sama is writing you rather than just saying this to your face, but I'm sure that you know that most of my ramblings are just that. You know who I am, underneath all the jokes._

_And to be honest, I'm nervous. I'm more nervous now than I'd like to admit, especially with you sitting beside me. I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time, but the words either never came out, or never sounded good enough when I played them over in my head._

_We've known each other for so long, and that's why I hesitate. You're my best friend, the first person I come to, and I love you. I love you as a best friend, and maybe more than a best friend way. Maybe I love you in a girlfriend kind of way, but I can't even be totally sure about that. I've never had feelings for anyone like this before, and I don't want to jeopardize everything we have just because my heart flutters every time I see you._

_So I hope that you will accept this confession, Mio, because these words aren't a joke. They are how I feel, and I hope above everything that you still see me as your friend after reading this, or maybe more. Because while I worry and don't want to confirm that this feeling is love, to know that you feel the same way would at least be a start._

_I apologize for putting you in this situation, but I really do hope you love me bac- _

* * *

**Postscript: I hope you enjoyed this. Again, I felt it would be good to at least see what the usually confident Ritsu would write in her confession. Please review and favorite. I'm still considering writing a Mio POV, but I'm still not entirely sure, so please show me the love. I'll say that 10 reviews would be enough to see that demand is high enough.**


	3. Slowly, and Somehow All at Once

**A/N: I thank you all for your kind reviews, and you may see that the story looks a bit differently now. I've decided to rework this to further explore Ritsu's growth after her feelings. I do plan on getting to Mio, but I think she was just introduced a little too soon. So never fear, Mio lovers. I haven't abandoned her, and I promise, her reasons will be revealed...**

**Slowly, and Somehow All at Once**

* * *

"_I'm sorry..."_

I stay knelt on the ground, watching her walk away. Slowly, and somehow all at once, my heart shatters. My mind replays. I want to curl into a ball and sob.

It was earlier today, a beautiful, breezy Saturday. I was with extended family from across the country, and I was in charge of entertaining the younger cousins. I played my drums, they watched in amazement, I became their new hero.

I took them to a movie to get my mind off my failure from the previous day, when I just should have given her the damn letter. Naturally, the movie was tame, just like any movie for eight year olds. The plot had something to do with never giving up, and that's how I took my cue. Never give up, never keep trying. I should have just taken them to see a monster movie.

Feeling emboldened by the cheesy flick, I opened my phone and sent her a text. She was out with family as well, and I figured she wouldn't get the reply until later in the evening, so I planned accordingly.

"**Fountain. 11pm. Don't be late or we watch 'The Omen' again."**

I chuckled to myself after that, remembering the look of pure terror she had when she watched the movie. But she curled up close to me, and I wanted to protect her from everything that could possibly scare her. I still do. Foolish, foolish Ritsu.

My extended family left to visit other relatives while my parents had to work the night shifts at their job. I spent the evening picking out what I should wear. I opted for my yellow zip-up hoodie that she always said made my eyes look brighter – it also matched my headband, so that was a win. Then a pair of shorts and a tank top for underneath the hoodie. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Why couldn't you see, baka Ritsu? You set yourself up for disaster.

As it approached that damned time, I slipped a gift for her into my hoodie pocket and headed out the door. It wasn't too late to turn around, idiot girl. And still, you walk to the park. Still you march on in ignorance.

I arrived at the park a few minutes before she. The girl greeted me and wondered why I wanted to meet so late. I sat down on the edge of the fountain. I was at the point of no return.

At first, I started with a joke, but she could sense my nerves. I watched as her body tensed, but didn't think anything of it. Foolish Ritsu. And then, I took a deep breath and began to confess. I told her about all the things I'd felt since middle school. About wanting to protect her from fear. About wanting to be by her side. About wanting to share everything her as something more than just best friends. I watched her freeze and stare at me.

I leaned over, out of breath and then clumsily fell down to the ground. She didn't laugh. I picked myself up on my knees and pulled her gift from my hoodie pocket. A silver bracelet with a heart charm on it. I held it out to her. A hopeful, stupid smile crossed my lips.

"_I'm sorry..."_

She walked away.

I remain knelt on the ground. Slowly, and somehow all at once, my heart is shattered.

* * *

**Postscript: I know I've kind of taken to giving my personal insights in the postscript of some of my stories and chapters, so please allow me to do so now. I know that this chapter sucks for Ritsu, but sometimes it's a shock to your system that encourages positive change. I'm not saying that heartbreak is good, but this allows Ritsu to attempt to develop her feelings a bit more. We all know that Ritsu is impulsive and fun, quick to act and quick to defend those she cares about. This stings, but it will cause her to think a little more.**

**Sometimes in life, we're rejected. It's a fact. Sometimes it's in love, sometimes it's being passed over for a job or a promotion, sometimes it can even be for school. But it's what we do next that matters. We're all entitled to curling in a ball and sobbing at first. But once we get the tears out, that's how we're defined. We can remain in personal torment, or we can take the first step toward improvement. Let's see together how Ritsu reacts in Chapter 4.**

**Peace and love.**


	4. Brick

**A/N: Here we go with the latest chapter of our Ritsu-centric fic. I think that this was a challenging chapter to write because I decided to incorporate elements of a song in there. I generally try to weave some subtle song hints in my works, but this is a clear and directly song-influenced chapter. I hope you enjoy. Ritsu's heart tries to mend itself now, but unfortunately, it was shattered by a...**

**Brick**

* * *

I stumble my way through classes, not really sure how to talk to anyone. All I want to do is live in my room with my lights off. I want to just let life suck me up rather than face the world, but no. Going to school is something that's important for me, even if I have to see _her._

I can't bring myself to say her name. Though my heart still beats endlessly for her, I won't let her rejection dominate my life. I just can't. I tried to purposely sit alone, but naturally the other members of the Light Music Club take seats next to me. Except for her. She opts to sit with her Nodoka-chan. What did she have that I didn't. Was it that she was a meganekko? I could put on glasses too and look like that too, you know.

"_I'm sorry..."_

I hear the words and flush with rage, jumping up and startling everyone at the table. Turns out it was just one of the girls apologizing for accidentally bumping into another student. I want to take _her, _the source of all my misery, and just shake her until I get an answer. I want to know why I'm not enough for her. Why in the world can't I be enough?

The rest of classes go by in a blur that I can't even remember. I am just... numb. At the end of the day, I don't even bother turning to go up the stairs to the club room. I don't want to see my good drum set. I'd rather play the old one in my basement. I don't want to see _her._

While I miss the companionship and the cakes and tea, the walk back home is oddly comforting... that is, until I come to the fork in the road and the park which splits our roads. And that damned fountain. I feel alone. _"I'm sorry..."_

Fighting back tears, I turn away from the park and walk into my house. My mother wonders what I'm doing home so early and I feign illness. All the more reason to go upstairs and not exist for a while. But while it starts as a pleasing opportunity to sort out my thoughts, all it really does is echo and replay the same memory in my head.

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

A text.

It's from Mugi-chan. I tell her not to worry about me, but she insists on coming over. Naturally. Upon her arrival, I welcome her into my room and ball up on my bed. She seems to buy it and explained that _the bassist _wasn't there today either.

And then, words that make my heart sink lower. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the well-meaning Tsumugi is the messenger of a critical blow. While I didn't bother to show up, _the bassist _left practice early... to go on a date... with a boy...

Dammit, can't you see it's her I'm dying for? Why couldn't that damned bassist just tell me she was straight rather than put me through this.

I break down into tears. I am not fine. Realization washes across Mugi's face. I confirm my feelings for our apparently straight bassist through my silent tears. Having Mugi-chan know was a relief. I was tired of lying. I try to stay strong, but inside I wish I could just bury my head in the sand for a while and come out when everything passes.

She pats my shoulder and I start to sob – not those pretty tears seen in movies. Heavy, salty tears that don't make me look cute or attractive at all. The kind of sob that prompts a hug... which is exactly what I get. I make Mugi swear not to tell anyone, ESPECIALLY Yui. I don't need the air-headed guitarist to try and fix things. She agrees and then leaves, allowing me to get enveloped by my grief once more.

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

Another text.

This time it's from... from... _her. _I erase it without reading it. I won't let her crush me any more than she already has. She is the brick that shattered my heart. And yet, I can't drown. I fall asleep without eating and relive the nightmare instead.

"_I'm sorry..."_

Finally, I jolt awake and look at the clock – 6 AM, Saturday.

I get out of bed and put some clothes on in the dark, then make my way to the park. I sit down on one of the benches and just watch the fountain. A cat is balled up on the edge of it, snoozing. With a nice cool temperature and the sun slowly starting to rise, it's a perfect place for a nap. I realize that the world still moves despite my sorrow, no matter how much I wish it would.

"_I'm sorry..."_

Yeah, and I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I put myself out there and tried to better myself. You know what, Mio? Fine. Go date your boy. I'm sure he'll make you very happy. You can wreck up my life all you want with your plans and your perfect life, but I can get by just fine without you! I don't need a best... friend.

Yes I do. And I break down all over again. Because this brick through my heart made me lose much more than I realized.

And I'm feeling more alone than I've ever felt before.

* * *

**Postscript: Longest chapter yet! If you know the song, you know that yes, I went out of my way to weave lyrics in. If you don't know the song, you can look it up. It's called "Brick" by Ben Folds Five. It was a moderately successful hit back in 1998, and while it really has nothing to do with relationship troubles per se, it was the first thing thought of. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I encourage you to please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

**Do you love the song weaving? Do you hate it? Do you want to see Mugi play it on piano? Do you want Mio to stop sending crazy signals and come to earth? Let me know in a review! There will be a next chapter, so there's more learning on the way. Just remember that even when your heart is shattered, by a brick or otherwise, sometimes just talking to a friend like Mugi here helps at least confirm that your feelings are totally warranted. And if you don't have a Mugi to tell you that, let me tell you that your feelings are totally valid and it's okay to hurt. Sometimes it takes a while, but things always get better.**

**Peace and love.**


	5. Here's To The Night

**A/N: Never fear, I haven't fallen off the earth. I'm still crafting a bit of plot, but in the meantime, I wanted to share a teensy hint of fluff to make up for the lemons thus far. There will be more chapters, but until then...**

**Here's To The Night**

* * *

I look up at the stars, my heart swelling with love. My eyes make their way back down to the earth, back to her. She looks beautiful tonight, with the moonlight twinkling in her eyes. A perfect, cool summer evening setting the perfect backdrop for the perfect moment.

She wears a simple white dress with black trim. I didn't get the memo about dress code and headed out the door in shorts and a hoodie, naturally. When she saw me, she let out a sweet laugh and wrapped her arms around my neck.

And now? Now I take her hands in mind, gently resting my lips upon them before easing her arms around my neck. She accepts the invitation and pulls me closer, kissing my cheek before nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

At this moment, I feel like I can do anything. I can compose the best love song on earth because I have the best love story on earth. I stand there beneath the stars with her, the fountain lightly bubbling behind us.

"_Are you cool with just tonight?"_

The words break me out of my reverie. I look at her and nod. She seems so peaceful and it makes my heart race even faster. I would give the world for just one night with her. I would freeze time if I could, but for now, tonight is perfect. I lift her chin and ever so gently press my lips to hers. She accepts my token of love and kisses back. Our lips press firmly against each other, and a shiver runs down my body. At last, starved for air, we break away. She speaks.

"_Tomorrow will come too soon."_

Yes it will. Which is why I won't let her let me go. I keep her held firmly in place as tears gently glide down my cheeks, and for once, they're tears of happiness rather than of sadness. We stay at the fountain for hours or days or millenia. I lose track of time too easily, especially when my fingers are intertwined in hers. But then, the inevitable happens and she starts to back away. I always hate this part.

She begins to retreat and I nod my head in acknowledgment. In mere minutes, I know she will be gone for good again, but until then, I'm willing to be had. At least... for a little longer. I try to speak my love to her, but the words won't come out. She gives a playful smile and winks, and then fades into a cloud of smoke that rises to the heavens.

* * *

_My eyes open. Once again, I've fallen asleep with my earphones on. Once again, my dreams turn lucid. Once again, my hope lives on in my dreams. Part of me wants to be sedated for a dreamless sleep, but another part never wants these dreams to end._

_Until I can sort my feelings, I decide to send a text to Mugi, despite the late hour._

**"Had The Dream... again. When does it get easier? -Ritsu"**

_I know she won't have an answer, but it feels good to put the question out there to the universe. Lately, band practices have been going on without incident. She and I hardly talk, and Yui has shown much improvement on the guitar, but I feel like the four of us will be proceeding delicately until my situation with her is solved._

_I haven't heard anything more of the boy, but I don't know if that was for her good or mine. But until I can get an answer, I decide to rest my head against my pillow and sleep again, trying to get her to visit me in my dreams one more time._

_I won't let you let me go..._

* * *

**Postscript: So there we go! A short little chapter to get through the night and also to let you know that I'm still working on the fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please do review and let me know!**


	6. Say Anything

**A/N: Yes, I'm still alive! I've just had a little bit of a hard time with the direction I've want things to go, but I think I've solved it a little bit. I've wanted to continue this story, and while I'm not sure I'll complete this story with a happy ending, I do want to eventually get to some fluff with these two. In the meantime, Ritsu continues to try to try to live her life. Now she just has to try to...**

**Say Something**

* * *

Put on a brave smile. That's what I have to do. The Light Music Club must go on, and that means putting on a brave smile. I take a deep breath and open the door. Everyone is there. Including her. She doesn't bother to make eye contact. This is what I've been reduced to. I'm a stranger to my best friend. Stupid, stupid Ritsu.

I sulk and lay my backpack down at the bench before silently sitting at my drum kit. I don't even have the energy to play, but seeing Yui so willing to play her guitar helps me muster just enough strength to play a half-hearted attempt at a song. It sounds decent.

I pack my things without looking around. I haven't said anything all practice. I've nodded, I've sat and stared at my tea, and I've had the most halfhearted interaction with the other girls. I feel her eyes burning a hole into me, which just forced me into putting on a brave smile and looking back. When my eyes finally move to her, she looks away. I can't take any more of this; I leave without saying goodbye.

My quick walking pace denies anyone a chance to ask what's wrong. Along the city streets, I feel tears burning at my eyes. After a day of pretending, my mind is overwhelmed, and I break down in front of complete strangers. They must think I'm crazy. I slide onto a bench and try to collect myself. Of course I didn't bring tissues today.

Someone sits next to me. I politely tell them that I will be fine and that I just need to collect my composure. I apologize for worrying them, but the person sits down next to me. Why can't people see I want to be left alone? Through tear soaked eyes, I look over at the person intruding upon my private moment. She has long, raven hair and a set of stormy eyes. Great.

"Listen, Ritsu... There's something you need to know," she explains.

"No, Mio. I've had enough of an explanation. Why can't you just let my heart break in peace?" I leap to my feet and walk away as quickly as possible. She doesn't reach out for me. One part of me feels relieved, but another part of me wants her to grab me by the wrist and kiss me. Tears continue to trickle down my cheeks as I make it back to my house. I refuse to even look at the park, instead keeping my head straight down to the sidewalk until I make it to my house.

* * *

All I am is the collection of my emotions. I try to improve my outlook. To realize there will be other girls. But none of them will ever add up to her. Resigned to the fate of never being able to be with her, I wonder when things will be easier. I don't think I'm quite ready for acceptance. I check my cell phone when I get into my room. I see that she's left a torrent of texts. I sigh and begin to read.

_**Ritsu,**_

_**If only you knew. I wish I could explain but I just can't right now. Forgive me.**_

_**-Mio**_

I click to the next message.

_**I don't want to lose you as a friend. Please, Ritsu. I miss you.**_

If she missed me this much, she wouldn't be putting me through this.

_**I don't even care for him. Please just talk to me. I did it because I needed to know... Just please! Don't ignore me. I need to have my best friend back.**_

Oh, so she now acknowledges the elephant in the room. Just great. The confirmation of the date makes my heart sink even further now that it's come from her.

_**I don't know how I can make it up to you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. It was wrong. I just didn't want to make you jealous and it looks like I did anyway. Please let me make things right, Ritsu.**_

She wants me to feel bad for her. I don't. I would love to have things be back to normal, but it seemed like she did a pretty good job of ensuring that nothing will ever be the same again. I guess it's partly my fault for confessing. After reading a few more texts, I decide to finally text back.

_Mio,_

_Words cannot possibly describe the number of ways you've broken me, but I'm going to try. Check your mailbox at midnight. And DON'T meet me. I can't see you right now. I just can't. Please respect my wishes and I will tell you all about what the past few days have been like for me._

_-Ritsu_

With renewed resolve and completely ignoring my homework for tomorrow, I pull out a sheet of paper at my desk and begin to write.

* * *

**Postscript: That's right, we're gonna have more words from Ritsu to Mio. It'll be interesting, because Ritsu has never been much of a writer. How can she possibly react to Mio's need for her best friend? I have no idea! Guess we'll just have to find out together! As always, your reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Ritsu's Letter, Part II

**Ritsu's Letter, Part II**

* * *

_Mio,_

_If I was smart, I would run away and not say a word, but I guess that's just not my style. I wanted to write to you because I want you to know exactly what I feel. _

_I feel mad, Mio. I feel mad, and hurt, and betrayed. You're such an amazing person and you're my best friend, but you didn't even have the heart to tell me about this guy you were seeing. I thought that you would at least tell me. Was it because I confessed and because you didn't want to hurt my feelings? Well, it was better to come from you than to find out from someone else._

_I know that I say a lot of silly things and I know that my personality can be somewhat intimidating, but at least I'm honest about who I am. I'm sorry if my honest about my feelings for you pulled you away, but now suddenly you want to talk to me about everything?_

_That seems really selfish on your part, Mio. I never thought you to be so cold. I joke that you're a Dangerous Queen, but I never thought that you had the ability to shatter me into thousands of pieces. And that's exactly what you did. I'm not sure where I went wrong in this, but all I heard from you until today was just "I can't" and "I'm sorry". How is that a best friend?_

_Look, I'm incredibly hurt right now and yes, I'm mad, but I care about you lots. If you don't want to be with me, fine. I can accept that. But the fact of the matter is that we've been friends since we were kids, and I don't want to lose that just because I was foolish enough to confess to you._

_I miss you, too, but right now I don't feel like I can be around you. It feels too much like a stinging pain right now. I'm sure it will change with time, but I just need this weekend to think. I wish there was something I could do to make you love me, but that's just another foolish and selfish thought of me. What I really want for you is to be happy, no matter how much it pains me to know that I'm not the person that will be able to do that._

_I pictured us being so happy, but I won't bore you or make you feel awkward with any of those thoughts. They don't matter anymore. I gave myself to you and you rejected me. So yes, maybe you haven't seen me truly mad in a while, but the sting of rejection is something that I haven't gotten used to accepting yet._

_I know that I'm not the most amazing person in the world, but I just thought that if I were to be with you, the two of us would be the most amazing couple in the world, because you'd be in the equation. Anyway, I promised you I wouldn't make you uncomfortable with my rambling thoughts, but I'll leave you with this._

_Just know that I think you're completely amazing, and the reason I play so enthusiastically is because I know that you're there to cheer for me and tell me I'm doing such a great job. Your opinion of me matters so much, and I hold you in just as high of a regard. You're an amazing person, Mio, and if there's no way that we can be together, I just wish you happiness with whoever you do end up choosing. _

_Through all of it, I will absolutely be by your side, should you want me there. Even if it's just to nod my head and let you know what I think of a boy. I promise to be objective. My feelings for you won't change, but I promise to make things less awkward so that we can still be friends. I don't want to lose you as a friend either._

_Your best friend,_

_Ritsu_

* * *

**Postscript: Finally, more feelings out in the open. I think that Ritsu still holds a lot of love in her heart for her friend, but there's also the hurt and pain of rejection. The first step is getting those feelings out in the open so that you they don't eat away at you.**


	8. Finally, At the Fountain

**A/N: Well, dear readers, I'm afraid to say that this is it for our story. I want to let you know that I do plan on writing another K-On fic as soon as I can, because I'd love to explore the other dynamic of this relationship and process Mio's thoughts. I also want to include a little more humor and fluff into my next fic with these two, so I figured that I would end this bitter pill with an ending that we can enjoy. It takes place at the end of their freshman year,**

**Finally, At the Fountain**

* * *

Weeks passed, and Mio and I began our friendship anew. We performed at the end-of-year festival and even even though Mio was quite embarrassed about her unfortunate situation, the performance itself was a smash hit. Things were looking up, aside from the fact that I knew that just being friends was all that we were meant to be.

But today, after the final bell chimed, Mio said that she wanted to meet me at the fountain after we got changed out of our uniforms. I sighed and nodded, figuring that this is what friends have to do. I assumed that she was just going to ask me for advice on if a certain guy was right for her.

And so, here I wait, ready to have my feelings driven into the ground once more. She walks up to me with a confident stride, her beautiful raven hair bouncing slightly with each step she makes. I look down at the ground when she smiles.

She asks if I plan on getting the group together over the summer. I shrug my shoulders because I really don't know. I shift uncomfortably on the spot, wondering what I have to do to make the awkwardness end. After what seems like ages, I finally open my mouth.

"So... you wanted to see me here?"

"I did."

"Okay, so what's up? I guess you're trying to figure out if a boy likes you or not?"

"Kinda," she says, and I can feel my heart starting to shatter all over again. "You see, it's a really complicated situation. It's not one of those things that I'd really be able to tell anybody else but my best friend."

I sigh and nod. "Of course."

I rub my hand against the back of my neck, wondering what I could possibly do to help her. But I did promise her that I would try my best to be there for her no matter what, even if it killed me inside.

"Well, this person is... incredible to me. We've spent so much time together and I just think that maybe I've been too brash in my conduct around them, so I want to know if they would ever love me for who I am?"

I looked up into her nervous eyes. "Well, I can only speak from what I think of you, Mio. And yes, sometimes you can be my 'Dangerous Queen' and all that, but you've just got to let that beautiful you shine through. If I were lucky enough to date you, I would always see past those hits on the head because underneath it all, I care about you and you care about me."

She nodded. "So how would I know if this person still cared about me the way I care about them?"

"I have no idea, Mio. I'm not a mind reader, no matter how great and powerful my brain is. I guess you just have to ask them. Then again, I've always been one for the more direct approach. You just have to make sure that you don't let your fears get the best of you."

Mio's look turned a bit more confident. "And would giving a gift be something that would help this person know I love them?"

I laugh bitterly, remembering that damned night. "Yeah, I suppose it would let them know."

"Good," she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box. I looked down to see a charm bracelet. "What do you think of this?"

I glare up at her. "I think you ripped off my idea, and I thought you weren't a lesbian."

Mio blushed and turned the bracelet in its box, revealing a silver drum kit charm. My jaw dropped. "What... what is this?"

"I've done a lot of thinking over the past few months. And while I may not be sure of everything, the one thing that's always been true was that you were here for me. Always. And that helped me realize my feelings.

All of those nights spent alone when we were fighting made me realize that I wanted you with me so badly I ached. Just to have my best friend here. And those feelings of want just made me see all of the little things in you that I... I... love."

"Mio," I ask nervously. "What are you saying?"

Her entire face turned red. "I'm saying that I love you. Please be mine?"

My heart was now drumming in my ears. After all she put me through, and after all of the heartbreak, this was it.

"Are you serious right now? After... after everything?"

She nodded and unclasped the bracelet. Without really thinking, I held my arm out for her and allowed her to clasp it on my wrist. The charm jangled against the bracelet. It would be a bit awkward to wear during practice, but I would definitely wear it anytime aside from then.

I can hardly breathe, which seems to worry her. Words would be good right now. With the most power I can muster, I speak the only words I can think of.

"Yes."

There are so many other things that I want to say. So many questions, so many sweet little nothings. But there will be a time and a place for that. For now, just having Mio feels like enough to fill me with happiness of the rest of my life.

She would never do something like this to hurt me or to make me feel better. Something like this took her a lot of courage.

"All those lyrics," she whispered in my ear. "I wrote for you."

"Even the ones about food?"

Mio rolls her eyes. "You have to read deeper into the lyrics than just the food, you know."

I blink and grin at her. "So you think I'm calling you la-"

My words are quickly cut off as she grabs me by the front of my t-shirt and pulls me in for a kiss.

My eyes go wide, but quickly flutter closed as I melt into her lips' soft touch. I kiss back gently. With Mio, eagerness is good, but starting softly with her is key. Let her ease into it.

Our lips stayed locked for what seemed like years, until at last, she pulls away and lets out a confident giggle.

"You know, I thought that would be a good way to shut you up," she smiles to me.

"Oh, I'm going to get you back for that, Mio! I swear to God, if you think you can just do that-"

Another kiss sends a shock wave to my system. Damn her. Again, I feel myself give in completely to her kiss, but begin to pull back. I wrap her into a hug and whisper into her ear.

"Keep that up and I'll be sure there's a nice corn barnacle waiting for you on your bed..."

She yelps, but rather than run away, she buries her head into my shoulder and shakes her head. I could get used to this.

"Okay, well maybe not, but I just want you to know I'm in it for more than kisses. I want my Mio-chuan to be happy and safe and write more lyrics about me."

She sniffles into my shoulder and nods. "This wasn't an easy decision for me, but it's the right one."

I gently lift her chin upward and place another soft kiss upon her lips. "I'm glad you chose me."

* * *

**Postscript: So that's all for these two now. I'm not sure how I'll start my next story with them. I may jump back in time and process Mio's thoughts throughout the entire thing, or I may start in the months that got skipped over so that we can go through Mio's brainwaves as she thinks things through. Or it may just be picking up where this fic left off. Not sure yet!**

**Either way, thank you all so much for your favorites, your watches, and your reviews. As I said before, this is my first ever K-On fic, and it would have been a great challenge if I didn't have you all to help encourage and support me. If you're interested in seeing an alternate version of the K-On girls in the Harry Potter universe, please check out the fic "A Most Unique Witch". You can find that right on my profile, or if you have me under Author Alert, you'll know that I've updated that quite a bit. Their names have been changed to more Anglicanized versions, but their personalities are still the same. Hope you give it a read!**

**And finally, I'll close this fic with a last bit of advice. Sometimes your endings are happy and sometimes your endings are sad. But every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end. So no matter what your ending is like, a new beginning is looking you right in the face. Peace and love.**


End file.
